Still Too Young
by CrossoverFan
Summary: This story is AU and is set after "Kirby's Adventure Time", and has PB's Bro and Dad from two different series. This story is dedicated to people who like me cried NO at the TV, near the end of the episode Too Young. Princess Bubblegum and Finn forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake non of the characters were made by me and are the intellectual property of their creators, please don't sue, but please review.

A/N: This story takes place after 'Kirby's Adventure Time' it will include Princess Bubblegum brother and father. I suggest you read that and watch the episode 'Too Young' before reading this. I'm pretty sure the Lemonheaded guy is named Lemongrab sorry if I'm mistaken.

A/N: I didn't think I'd do a third Adventure Time story so soon, especially after I decided to put 'Super Smash Bros. Adventure' on the back burner, but after watching the episode 'Too Young' I needed to write this, for myself everyone else who chanted "no, no, no" (spoiler alert) when they made PB eighteen again. I like Finn and Marceline to but I'd like PB to have a chance too.

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn. Finn where are you I need your help." the thirteen year old Princess Bubblegum called.<p>

"I'll be there in a sec." Finn called back, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number one. Jake picked up on the other end.

"What's the status?" Jake asked.

"Good man."

"Nice, seal the deal bro." Buu took the phone from Jake.

"Finn, Lord Buu here, I like you, I trust you, and I've been training you to be the hero of Ooo, but do anything to upset my little Bonnibelle and I will destroy you. Okay have fun." Buu hung up and sat down next to Jake and picked up his controller.

"How's Finn's date?" BMO asked.

"Think it's going good."

"Better not be too good," Buu added.

"Just like your game, boy." BMO mocked

"Where's the key to the tower BMO?" Jake demanded.

"I told you I saw it in the water level." Buu said mashing buttons.

* * *

><p>"Okay Finn she's thirteen, your thirteen, just have fun, be yourself." He whooped as he walked back in the room. "What's that?" Finn asked looking at the beaker. "Are you trying to make yourself eighteen again?"<p>

"Nah, this is an instant bath serum it makes you sweat cleaning agents, I'm sick of chasing around Kirby for his nightly bath." Kirby was playing with a toy plane across the room. "Grab him Finn," she whispered pointing to her brother. Finn looked at Kirby and took the beaker.

"Hey Kirby drink this," Kirby walked over and drank the red fluid. Kirby turned red and began screaming and running around the room. "I think it's too spicy."

"How did you know he'd just drink it?"

"I've had brothers before."

"Thanks Finn I never had a brother, guess it'll take some time to get used to."

"No prob Prebos."

"Bwah bwah bwah ba. Announcing the arrival of the Earl of Lemongrab." Manfred the piñata declared. As soon as Lemongrab rode in, Cinnamon Bun slipped off a Trapeze swing and fell in front of him chuckling.

"This castle is in unacceptable condition, unacceptable!" Lemongrab shouted before stepping off his Lemon horse. "Thirty days in the dungeon!"

"For who," Cinnamon Bun asked.

"Everyone in this room!" he shouted before just exclaiming in anger.

"Wait, wait, you can't give orders like that, I'm in charge here Lemongrab." Princess Bubblegum told him.

"Too young! Too young to rule the kingdom!" He pointed at her in anger; Finn slapped his hand away and puffed out his chest.

"Watch your manners with the princess." Lemongrab exclaimed in anger again. "What the huh?"

"I am next in line to the throne. Soooo, I will be in charge until Princess Bubblegum turns eighteen again."

"That's bunk, right Prebos?"

"Darn right bunk." She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Dad I need you back in the kingdom."

"Okay sweetie what do you need," Buu asked from right behind them. Princess Bubblegum closed her phone and smiled.

"The Earl of Lemongrab is trying to take the throne."

"What! Who is this _Lemongrab_?" Buu demanded.

"I created Lemongrab, he was the first one of my experiments gone wrong. If you weren't alive he would be rightful ruler, but sense you're back."

"Hold that thought we're going to discuss it later. Hey Lemonhead hit the peanut brittle road."

"What I am rightful ruler of the Kingdom! Ten years dungeon!"

"Well I am Lord of Ooo so hit the bricks or I'll make Lemonade out of your fat head." He pointed a glowing finger threateningly at Lemongrab.

"Not here often enough! Princess too young to rule!" Lemongrab shouted.

"You know what, now that I think about it I'm not here all that much, I'm not much for being kingly, and I can't stand most 'official procedures'. PB," Buu said evenly, Finn looked at the Princess, but Peppermint Butler walked up to Buu.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I hereby dub you Peppermint um..._Baron_, yeah I like that. As Peppermint Baron you'll be the acting King of the Candy Kingdom, when I'm out, until the Princess is eighteen and ready to retake the throne. You'll have to deal with the official things that I can't focus on. Also you'll still have to do what me and the Princess tell you."

"Thank you my lord, I'm honored."

"You can't do that!" Lemongrab shouted.

"What do you mean? '_I can't_'? I'm Lord of Ooo and super powerful, I can do anything I want. Like so." Using his antenna he zapped Leomongrabs head turning it into a banana. "Now make like yourself and split, Banana Boy." (The being formerly known as) Lemongrab screamed and ran out of the castle mostly because his head was turned into a banana.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh I'm not done yet young lady, you created a life form with science, you're grounded for a month guards take her to her room."

"But dad," Princess Bubblegum whined.

"You wanna go for two? I love you, but you shouldn't create life."

"You did," the Princess said sulking.

"I ate the Lich and all the souls the Lich stole so it was more like reincarnation." Princess Bubblegum paused.

"Did you do the same thing with me?" Buu smiled and kneeled down so he could make eye contact.

"Of course not like every parent I willingly gave up a tiny bit of my soul to make you and your brother." He kissed her on the forehead, and stood back up. "Now be good and I might let you out early. Guards take her away."

"Master Buu can I say good bye?" Finn asked.

"Alright Finn, but make it quick." Finn walked up to Princess Bubblegum he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I had fun too bad our day together got cut short…again."

"That's alright hero, I'm in no hurry to grow up, we have all the time in the world."

"Yeah I'll see you in a month," Finn said reaching out his hand. Princess Bubblegum threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you then." She waved back to the frozen Finn as she was escorted away.

"Finn, Finn." Finn wasn't responding, Buu lightly smacked Finn in the back of the head getting his attention. "Come on let's go train."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Finn said looking in the direction Princess Bubblegum was taken.

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to state for the record I'm not upset that Princess Bubblegum is eighteen again, the fact that they turned her thirteen just to change her back is what upsets me. Also that they kept her thirteen for so long, if it was just one episode I'd understand, if it was the very next episode this story wouldn't have been up for a week it would have been written but not as passionately.

Also I like Finn X Marceline just as much as Finn X Princess Bubblegum but right now I was focused on Finn and Bubblegum being denied more fluffy moments in up coming episodes.


End file.
